Early Bird
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: A new exchange student has entered Madoka's school and Madoka is obsessed, she will do anything to get close to this mysterious, dark person. AU, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the malevolent mind of T-Sparx, this is my first fic so don't hate me if it sucks, I can promise yuri and lots of it with various pairings and a bit of romantic trial and error but I can guarantee that Madoka x Homura is going to be the main pairing.**

**Edit 1- Punctuation errors fixed**

"Class pay attention", the voice snapped Madoka back into the world of the living, "I have something very important to tell you" said their teacher Satome-sensei.

"Here we go again" said her friend Sayaka from her left "I swear she actually thinks we care".

"More and more often these days we see guys asking girls out for shallow reason's such as the size of their chests. I ask you all, does it matter what the size of a girls chest is? You should look deeper than that! If a girl has a good heart does this not make her far more desirable than a girl with a big chest".

"Kota, do you think a girl's body matters if she is good on the inside" she asked a boy in the front row.

"UHHH… no sensei" he replied hastily.

"So girls, I want you all to disassociate yourselves form guys who want you for your body and nothing else, and boys, I want you to develop the ability to go on more than looks alone."

"Now class, we have a new exchange student joining us today…"

"She should have told us that first" Sayaka breathed into Madoka's ear, Madoka could do nothing but smile in response, she was too preoccupied with spotting the exchange student.

The class openly gasped; in fact Madoka wouldn't have been surprised if half the class fainted. The new student was a girl, a girl of such mind blowing beauty that Madoka found herself clutching her nose _"just in case"_ she thought.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class" said Satome.

"My name is Homura Akemi" said the girl. In spite of herself Madoka could not stop that part of her brain that thought dirty thoughts from thinking dirty thoughts at this moment.

The teacher then proceeded to explain something to the class but Madoka couldn't have cared less, she was too enraptured with the beauty of the transfer student. She didn't pay attention for the rest of that lesson and as far as she knew neither did anyone else.

At the sound of the bell the transfer student found herself swamped by girls asking her random meaningless questions about her school and her hair and if she had a boyfriend.

"Hello, this is earth calling Madoka, is anyone in there" Madoka's dirty fantasies were interrupted by Sayaka, who had been trying to gain Madoka's attention for the past five minutes.

"It's lunch time so let's hurry up and catch up to Hitomi", Madoka rose and followed Sayaka out of the room, taking one last glance at the exchange student on the way out.

Sayaka whistled casually "soooooo, that exchange students something else, eh Madoka" she said nudging her friend.

"Huh what are you talking about" said Madoka a little too quickly.

"Don't play dumb with me Madoka" said Sayaka with an evil grin "I saw the way you were eying tall dark and handsome in class". she gave an exaggerated sigh "to think my future wife is to be stolen from me by some transfer student from far away" she said.

"No it's not like that" said Madoka before Sayaka could embarrass her anymore "I was just curious".

"Yeah" said Sayaka "curious about what secrets her uniform hides… OUCH" Madoka hit Sayaka to stop her from saying anything more.

They entered the cafeteria and Looking around the quickly located their friend Hitomi, "Oh there you are" she called "what kept you", "We were…" began Madoka but Sayaka interjected "We were just discussing Madoka's newfound love for our new transfer student" she said in her loudest voice possible.

Hitomi's eyes widened "Madoka is this true", "NO of course…" she began but Sayaka interrupted again "of course it is Hitomi-Chan; our Madoka is head over heels in love with our new student… OUCH" Madoka hit her again.

* * *

That afternoon she said farewell to her friends like this "Bye Hitomi-Chan" "Bye Madoka, have a good evening" "Bye Sayaka" "Bye Madoka, be sure to let me know how your date with Homura goes…OUCH" Madoka was not normally violent but something about her friend this afternoon that just drove her insane, and not in a good way.

After about five minutes of walking she noticed the person in front of her. It was none other than dark haired beauty herself, Madoka was staring again and she realised this one second too late.

"It's rude to stare" snapped the girl.

"OH, um, sorry, it's just I…" her voice trailed away and she found herself becoming increasingly enraptured with the pavement.

Homura snorted and looked away, for a further five minutes they walked in silence, neither saying a word before the awkwardness became too much for Madoka to stand.

"Do… do you live around here".

Homura waited for a moment before replying "No, I live on the other side of town, I simply enjoy the walk home"

"Oh" said Madoka sounding slightly disappointed.

Determined not to let this conversation go down the drain she then spoke "my name is Madoka" she said

Another pause...

"Nice to meet you Madoka" she said in a voice which would not give away if she meant it or not "my name is Homura..."

"Yes I know" said Madoka before she could stop herself, she desperately tried to salvage the conversation and cast around for another topic.

"So, what school did you come from Homura-Chan… you don't mind if I call you that do you?" she added worriedly.

"no I don't mind" said Homura

_"Yes!"_ thought Madoka _"finally some success" _

"I come from Tokyo, I used to attend a small school in one of the suburbs" continued Homura interrupting Madoka's moment of triumph "I moved here because I have relations in the area, my parents moved to America for their work".

They walked in silence for several more minutes and before she knew it she was standing out the front of her house, her father was in the front garden watering his roses, he glanced up and smiled

"Hello Madoka".

"Hi Dad" she replied, "well, um, I'll see you tomorrow then Homura-Chan".

Homura paused for a moment then said "goodbye Kaname-san", she walked off into the sunset. Madoka found herself staring after her, she shook herself back into this world and walked up the pathway.

"Friend of yours" her father inquired, Madoka thought before saying,

"You could say that" said Madoka, and grinned.

She greeted her mother who was home from work early (for a change) then walked over and gave her brother Tatsuya a kiss on the forehead. She ran up the stairs and tore open her bag, she proceeded to work on the homework that had been set that day.

She went okay until she became stuck on a particularly difficult Math' question, she glanced up out of the window and saw something that nearly caused her to fall backwards off her chair.

Staring back at her in the gap between two trees was, but no it couldn't be.

She rubbed her eyes and it was gone, she fell back onto her bed and just knew that her brain would not allow her to think about homework again that night.

* * *

Homura Akemi stared through the window of Madoka's house _"she's a strange girl"_ she thought _"why does she pretend to care about me"_, Homura couldn't understand it.

"Oh well" she thought, and moved off. Homura did not think about it again for the rest of the evening, she walked in silence the rest of the way back to her house she once again thought about the strange girl Madoka.

"_What is it about her"_ Homura asked no one in particular but as expected no answer came.

**A/N: So there it is and it doesn't suck as bad as I thought it would, I don't think I quite captured Homura's cold calculating personality there and WHAT THE HELL is up with that teacher. Actually I should probably answer that because it's my imagination. *rereads work* What the hell I gave Madoka a dirty personality, Hmmm, *slams head into wall*. Looking forward to seeing what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two people, to everyone who reviewed thank you, I will personally cross you all off the list of people to destroy *crosses names off list* thank you for your support and prepare for some more mental torture in this chapter. I updated WAY faster than I ever could have imagined and as you can see this chapter is way longer than my last one. (^-^) I took this one slower, took more time to explain things and added a bit more dialogue (thank you CashBanky for pointing this out, I do tend to rush a bit when I write). So enjoy if you dare.**

**Edit 1-More Punctuation errors fixed**

"_Homura, stop, please," Cried Madoka, barely containing a giggle "it tickles"._

"_Are you not enjoying it." Homura replied in a seductive voice._

"_No that's not it it's just you… we… if we do it here we'll get caught."_

"_No one will come, we are alone." Said Homura._

_Homura pushed Madoka down onto the bed and…_

Madoka woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily, covered in sweat.

"_What is wrong with me," _she yelled internally _"I just had a dirty dream about another girl, who I only just met"_.

After about ten minutes she somehow managed to calm herself down, _"it's okay",_ she thought _"it doesn't mean anything, does it?"_.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and set about doing her usual morning things, eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, listening to her mom's sermons on how to be popular and suchlike and helping her dad with his gardening.

By the time she set out for school she had almost forgotten about the dream, she was too busy wondering what fresh torture Sayaka had prepared for her overnight, "I am so screwed." She said to herself.

* * *

Homura walked quietly down the footpath, she had been trying to avoid thinking about Madoka all night but she couldn't keep the girl out of her mind, she was all too familiar with people trying to learn more about her, it happened every time she switched schools, apparently she was what most people considered "cool".

But Madoka was something else, she was not direct and seemed to lack in confidence and even though Homura did not have the greatest people skills of anyone on earth she knew enough to know that either Madoka truly cared about her or was just a really good actor.

Homura had almost forgotten what it was like to have people care for her, that part of her had left with her parents, since then she had been distant with everyone, _"well" _she thought _"almost everyone"_.

As if the universe was listening and responding to her thoughts, Homura suddenly found herself set upon by the one force of true evil in this world. In this case true evil chooses to take the form of a red-head delinquent with a stick of pocky hanging from her mouth.

The redhead pinned Homura to the ground and after several moments of enjoying Homura's struggles let the girl get to her feet.

Surprisingly Homura did not kick the crap out of her attacker but rather took a deep breath and dusted her uniform off, "what were you thinking Kyouko, you know now isn't really the best time for me."

"I couldn't resist the opportunity to put you on the floor, when I saw your back turned to me I just had to take advantage of it." replied Kyouko.

"Well if that's all you wanted then I will be on my…"

"Not so fast Homura, I'm not done here."

Homura swung around and Kyouko took a step back because Homura had that dangerous look in her eye, the one she usually got before she put the guy that was hitting on her in hospital.

"What do you want Kyouko Sakura."

"I…"

"Well! Cut to the chase."

Kyouko regained her composure and grinned. "I saw you walking with that girl yesterday, the pink head."

"We weren't walking together, we simply happened to be going in the same direction."

"Hey I'm not judging, she really was cute…"

"Shut it."

"I just didn't have you figured out to be the type who liked girls."

"Kyouko I'm warning you."

"Alright gees, I was only joking anyway." the redhead turned away. She had got the reaction she was looking for, the pink flush was rising in Homura's cheeks.

"By the way…"

"What." Snapped Homura

Kyouko smirked. "Aren't you late for school"

"_Oh shit." T_hought Homura, and without another word took off down the pathway.

Kyouko grinned, she loved torturing the ebony, she knew that she was the only person in the world who could really get to her, she slid another stick of pocky out of the box and stuck it in her mouth. "'You know," she thought aloud "I think I might give school a try".

* * *

Madoka was running, she wasn't sure how she had let the time get away from her like that but now she was late.

"_Nearly there, Nearly there." S_he thought.

She dodged around a group of early shoppers and proceeded to just avoid cleaning up a poor old lady with a walking frame.

She approached the corner, the school was within her sights, she put on one last burst of speed and…

SMASH! CRACK! BOOM! SOUND EFFECTS!

She was lying on top of a mass of black hair and school uniform.

As the hair fell away she realised the "thing" she had collided with, was Homura.

"Oh… um… sorry… Homura… are you… okay."

"I'm fine," replied Homura "it was my fault for running."

"What's going on here." said the one person Homura did not wish to see her in this position.

"Homura, wow you don't waste any time do you." Kyouko smirked and Homura felt so helpless lying on the floor with Madoka on top of her.

She extended a hand to Madoka, "Yo, the name's Kyouko, and you are."

"M-Madoka." she said nervously

"No need to be shy, any friend of Homura's is a friend of mine." She grinned. "Especially friends that are this close."

"Huh, Wait no it's not like that," Madoka said "I was just in a hurry to get to school and…"

"Alright don't hurt yourself, Oi Homura, you going to stay down there all day."

Homura's cheeks flushed, she hastily got up and dusted herself off, "I apologise for the inconvenience Kaname-san." She said and walked away,

"Bye Homura." said Kyouko, her voice dripping with malice.

Madoka saw Homura shoot Kyouko a look of utter loathing and Kyouko just smiled innocently in response.

"You should probably go too, you wouldn't want to be anymore late than you already are."

"_Oh Shit."_ Thought Madoka

And ran.

Miki Sayaka glanced at her watch.

"Come on Madoka god damn it."

She looked around desperately, Madoka had 4.3 seconds to get here before the bell rang and she would be forced to go into class.

3.5 seconds _"where is she"_

2.7 seconds "come on Madoka"

2.1 seconds _"she's not going to make it"_

1.4 seconds _"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT"_

0.5 seconds _"Madoka"_

00 seconds _"DAMN IT"_

The bell rang, and Sayaka was forced to go into class without her friend.

"Damn you Madoka."

* * *

Class started and Satome-sensei took attendance.

"Kota."

"Here."

"Kauai."

"Here."

"Psst, Sayaka."

"Yeah."

"Where is Madoka?"

"Dunno."

Hitomi glanced around.

"The transfer student is late too."

"Really? You don't think?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Hitomi."

Hitomi jumped. "UHH… Here."

"So what do you think happened." Hitomi continued.

"I think we both know the answer is to that question Hitomi."

"I refuse to believe that Madoka could be a Lesbian and not tell us about it."

"Believe what you want Hitomi, Believe what you want."

Satome had finished taking attendance and was preparing to do one of her usual morning rants about boy problems.

"Class, today I fear I must teach you about something of immense importance, now you see…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What!" she snapped

Homura stood there in the doorway, as calm as always, hair a little messier than usual.

"I apologise for being late Satome-sensei, I promise it will not happen again."

She entered and took her seat but before the teacher could resume her address to the class she was interrupted by a second knock.

This time it was Madoka, she stood there looking nowhere near as calm as Homura, her cheeks were flushed and her hair looked as if it had just been attacked by magical alien cat's.

"Sorry I'm late Satome sensei," she panted, out of breath "It won't happen again"

By now Satome looked extremely irritated, not only were the two students late, they had also taken up all the time she could allow for her morning rant.

Most of the class were grateful to the two latecomers for interrupting their early morning torture however Madoka noticed quite a few of her classmates were shooting her glances at regular interval.

Everyone seemed almost as interested in her as they were Homura. Madoka could just imagine the kinds of rumours that would be spreading about her and the ebony and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oi, Madoka," Sayaka hissed "why were you late."

"I ran into Homura."

"Ohh, so she admits it."

"No! not like that."

"Gee, you don't waste any time do you."

Madoka's face was now comparable with a tomato

"I'm telling you it's not like that."

"It's okay I wont tell, although judging by that little display before id say word will spread without my... OUCH!"

Madoka hit her again.

"Girls, pay attention." Snapped Satome.

The girls sat in silence for the remainder of the lesson and when the bell rang Madoka sped off in the opposite direction so as to put as much distance between her and the blunette as possible.

She chose to sit in a secluded spot in the yard, hidden from view by several bushes.

She took out her sandwich (cheese and tomato) and took a bite; she savoured each chew before allowing the food matter to slide comfortably down her throat.

It was then that she realised she was not alone.

"_Oh crap."_

On the opposite end of the bench was the person who headed the list of people for her to avoid.

"_Why does she have to be everywhere I go?"_

Homura sat there calmly, as always and took a bite out of her apple, it was impossible for Madoka to tell if the ebony had noticed her.

"_Maybe I can slip away quietly" _thought Madoka.

But just as the thought finished forming Homura said.

"You don't have to leave you know"

Madoka flushed. _"Ok, time for plan B. Crap I don't have a plan B! why do I never think these things through?"_

They passed the remainder of lunch in awkward silence, neither saying a word nor even looking at the other.

When lunch was over Homura and Madoka rose to their feet, Madoka, unable to bear it anymore, decided to break the silence.

"Homura-Chan, can we be friends?"

Homura took a moment to answer.

"Why!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, why do you want to be my friend!"

"I… I..."

"I have been approached by every person in the school who have wanted to become "friends" and not one of them could give me a reason why. How can I know that you really want to be my friend if you can't tell me why."

Madoka was shocked by the ebony's response. In her mind she had not imagined the encounter going well but she had not expected it to crash and burn this badly.

"I, I just…"

"Well…I'm waiting."

"I…"

"Well!"

"Because I love you!"

Homura stood there, shocked by what she had just heard.

"_Oh crap. What did I just do?"_ Madoka thought/screamed to herself.

Homura still hadn't moved.

"_What did she just say?"_

Another second passed and in that second Madoka's face grew so red that tomatoes could no longer call themselves red. And then Madoka did the worst thing she could possibly have done, but the only thing that she felt she could, she ran.

* * *

The rest of the day was a disaster, Madoka performed particularly badly in all of her classes (except P.E in which she performed about the same). She was inattentive and did not seem to take in half of what the teachers were telling her, she did not get enough work done and by the time it was time to go home she found herself up to her eyes (her gorgeous pink eyes) in homework.

She was so relieved that school was over that she totally forgot about item number two on her list of people to avoid. The blunettes ambush took her completely by surprise and she hit the ground before she could finish saying "AHHHHHHHHHH" and replaced the ending with an "OUCH".

"Madoka! You've been avoiding us. Why?" said Hitomi, whom had somehow managed to camouflage into the bush.

"Yeah Madoka, what's the deal? Unless. OHHHHHH!" sudden realisation washed over the blunette.

She smirked and said in a voice dripping with malice. "You've been off with miss transfer student, haven't you?"

"What? No of course not…"

"Ahhh, I never saw it coming, my bestest friend in the whole world is lewd… OUCH!"

"Homura and I are JUST FRIENDS!" she said, her voice rising. _"And I'm not sure if we can even we called that" _said the voice in her head which supposedly belonged to her.

"Alright geez!" said Sayaka, rubbing her head gently "Don't have a…"

"Sayaka!" Warned Hitomi, just in time to stop her from receiving permanent brain damage.

Madoka stood up, dusted herself off and turned to face the two girls "I'll see you tomorrow" she said in a voice which sounded so dangerous the dopey grin on Sayaka's face slipped away to be replaced by an expression which was a mixture of confusion and fear.

Madoka stalked off without another word.

Sayaka was at a complete loss. "Was it something I said." She asked the universe.

Hitomi sighed. "You have no Idea do you Sayaka."

And the grin returned to her face.

* * *

Homura walked along the footpath, paying no heed to where she was going, no thought to what would happen when she got there.

"_she said she loves me, is she serious? I don't even know her, why would she say something like that? Was she joking? If she was then why did she run? She can't truly feel that way, can she?"_

These questions kept building up until Homura felt she might burst.

The uncertainty was killing her, _"why" _she thought _"WHY"_, she knew who (Madoka), what (a love confession), when (at about 11 in the morning), and where (behind a bush in the schoolyard) but WHY, WHY would she say it when they had just met, WHY would she say it when they hardly knew each other, WHY, WHY, WHY…

SLAM!

For the second time that day Homura found herself pinned beneath the one true force of evil in this world. This time though Homura didn't put up a fight, she barely even noticed the redhead on top of her and refused to acknowledge her existence until she spoke.

"Is that all, no struggle, no kicking and screaming, no "AHHH help please help, I am being attacked by an incredibly hot redhead who smells absolutely delicious"" Kyouko sighed and released the other girl.

"So" she began casually

"So what" Homura shot back

"She speaks; well at least we are making some progress"

"Cut to the chase Sakura"

"I just wanted to ask about your friendly exchange at school with the pink head"

Homura flushed to about the same shade as Kyouko's hair, "what about it"

"Don't play dumb Akemi, I heard what she said and I saw your reaction", she softened "so, what are you going to do now?"

"I… I don't know" she said, "the last person that told me that was my mother before she left"

"Homura"

She looked on the verge of tears, _"why me?" _she thought.

She realised how pathetic she looked and tried her best to regain her composure, "Kyouko… would you… would you please come to my house for dinner tonight"

Kyouko's eyes lit up, sure she was excited about the prospect of food but something there had her far more than excited.

"Did you just invite me into your house? Voluntarily?"

Homura smiled one of her rare smiles (as far as Kyouko was concerned there was nothing more beautiful in the world but anyone who had seen Homura smile agreed with her so think nothing of it).

"I guess I did, please slap some sense into me."

"Don't tempt me woman."

And so the pair walked towards Homura's house, side by side (best friends they may be but they were not up to holding hands yet).

"What should I do Kyouko?"

"Go to her!" Replied the redhead, "ask her if she meant it and then make up your own mind."

"Thank you Kyouko."

"For what."

"For always being there for me."

"The feelings mutual."

Madoka lay on her bed, beating her brain up over the huge screw-up she had made today, this screw-up was so big it made all of the other screw-ups she had ever made seem pretty insignificant, she had told another girl that she loved her, a girl that she barely even knew.

"_Am I really that desperate?"_ she thought _"things will probably be awkward, correction, more awkward between us now, I think I'd be lucky to receive the title of acquaintance at the moment"_

A knock came from the door, "Honey, dinnertime" said her mother Junko-Kaname.

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Have you ever… said something that could affect your relationship with someone, but you knew you couldn't take it back."

The mother paused to consider the question.

"Yes" she eventually said, "in fact I have done that more times than I care to admit."

"So, how did you fix your relationship with that person."

She paused again.

"Well sometimes I didn't, sometimes it was so bad there was no going back to the state we had been before."

"_Oh no." _Thought Madoka.

"But my solution for dealing with it never changed, I went to the person and tried to explain why I said what I had, sometimes they accepted it, sometimes not."

"Oh."

"Is that all sweetie."

Madoka thought for a moment then said, "how did you and dad meet?"

Junko flushed. "Well um, your father and I started dating in high school; on a school camp," she said, "we graduated and lived together for about a year before he proposed to me."

Madoka contemplated this and then spoke once again. "One more thing, how did you know you were in love"

"Well, we didn't at first, we were always nervous around each other and things were a bit awkward but after a while we sort of settled into the fact that we really loved one another".

Junko did not pursue the topic but cast several curious glances towards Madoka during dinner.

* * *

The following morning Homura and Madoka left their respective houses in perfect synchronisation (although they didn't know it).

They moved at seemingly supersonic speeds and before either girl knew it they had arrived at school.

They spotted each other and began to move towards each other across the courtyard.

But unfortunately neither girl had accounted for the two barriers which would prevent them from executing their plans easily, barrier one came in the form of blue and green and targeted Madoka, barrier two came in the form of a group of girls who also wanted to "make friends with" (i.e. hang around to boost their popularity) Homura.

* * *

Battle One... FIGHT!

"Madoka, I'm so, so, so, soooooo sorry about yesterday! Please forgive me! Your former future wife so we can get through this together"

"Piss off Sayaka."

Sayaka looked hurt.

"Why are you being so distant with us lately?"

Madoka didn't answer but instead stared across to where Homura was being swarmed by her fan club.

"It's that exchange student isn't it," Sayaka said, "what did she say to you, that if you want to be friends you have to drop us? HAH, like I will let that happen."

"Sayaka! No that's not it."

"Oh really! Well what is the cause then may I ask?"

"I… I..."

Just like I thought." Sayaka said cruelly.

"SAYAKA STOP IT!" screamed Hitomi who until now had not said a word "We shouldn't be fighting! We are friends so please stop it!"

Sayaka looked for a second as if she might argue but then she realised how she was behaving.

"Your right" she said, "I'm sorry"

The bell rang and the three girls headed for class.

Madoka sat in silence; she had missed her opportunity before school to speak with Homura. But she would not let that stop her; she would find a way to speak to the ebony.

"Class pay attention"

"Here we go" said Sayaka

But Satome-sensei surprised them, rather than launching into a long boring rant about boys she cut straight to the point.

"We have a new student joining us today, please welcome…"

Before she could finish the door burst open and the new student entered the room in a flurry of red hair.

"Yo!" She said to the class, "my name is Sakura Kyouko."

**A/N: Just in case you think I rushed it a bit just for the record the real confession does not come until later so there, you can't criticize that. So here's where we stand, Madoka is in love, Homura is freaking out, Sayaka is Insane, Kyouko is pure evil, Hitomi is insignificant and Mami is Non-Existent. Anything could happen now and anything will happen, Thank you in advance for your reviews.**

**P.S. I will dedicate chapter six (that is the whole of chapter six) to the first person to guess who I will eventually pair Mami with. Keep in mind that Madoka and Homura will 100% guarantee be a couple (so eliminate them from your answers).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HERE IT IS FOLK'S, I have been reading over my work for the umpteenth time and I am finally starting to recognise the mistakes I have made (-_-). You know how you read over an assignment that you have to hand in and it seems fine, but then you read it over again after you have handed it in and you see a million mistakes that weren't there before. Evil, that's what it is, EVIL. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers **

Madoka stared at the girl, _"I know her" _thought the pinkette _"how is it that I know her"_. Her gaze drifted onto Homura, she was shocked at the expression on Homura's face. It was a mixture of shock, anger and most prominently of all, pure horror. She looked from the ebony to the redhead and slowly the memory of the previous morning came back to her, colliding with Homura, lying on top of Homura, the redhead girl appearing, the redhead helping her up _"Yo, the name's Kyouko, and you are". _

Ding, realisation hit her like she kept on hitting Sayaka. This was that same girl, although she could not even begin to fathom why Homura looked as though she was staring at a serial killer with a machete.

"UHHH… Very well then, would you kindly take the seat beside miss Akemi" said Satome, seeming a little surprised at being cut off.

Kyouko grinned at this; it was an evil grin filled with mischief.

"With pleasure" she said in a drawn out voice.

She walked slowly, torturously towards the desk immediately to the left of Homura and as she drew nearer the horrified expression on Homura's face grew even darker until it settled on something that looked like the grudge (and no one else seemed to notice).

The teacher then started the lesson, and as had been the case the day Homura had come into school no one payed her the slightest bit of attention.

"Akemi's not looking so good" said Sayaka into Madoka's ear.

Madoka shook her head, "I think she knows that girl" she said

"Awww, did baby Mado work that out all by herself… OUCH!"

"Girls pay attention" snapped Satome making them jump, they sat in comparable silence for the reminder of the lesson.

Homura was quiet too, she sat there not moving, not making a sound, just staring at the front of the room. Her expression had not shifted. She still had the look of total horror on her face. She sat there for so long that Kyouko began to worry.

"Hello, earth calling Homura"

Homura did not move.

"Excuse me, hello, is anyone in there"

No reaction.

"Akemi watch out for that rock"

She remained stony faced.

Kyouko thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Hey Homura" she muttered "your girlfriend is coming over to see you"

That did it. Homura jumped out of her chair and glanced wildly around the class room. She spotted Madoka, sitting in her chair, at the back of the room.

"Miss Akemi, sit down at once" said Satome, irritated. Homura blushed and the class snickered, she resumed her spot beside Kyouko and for a moment the redhead worried that her ebony friend had gone back into her catatonic state, but then.

"What do you want Sakura"

Kyouko grinned "isn't it okay for me to want to see my best friend in the whole wide world"

"What do you want" said Homura again, her voice had taken on the I'm-about-to-bash-the-guy-who's-hitting-on-me tone and Kyouko hesitated before answering.

"Well that's the reason, I just wanted to be able to see you every day"

"Don't give me any of that sappy best friend crap, that's not like you"

"I…"

"You always said you'd never do school unless you absolutely had to so Kyouko, what's changed?"

Kyouko sighed "Homura, you have to understand, the only thing about my life that has changed since I was a kid is, you"

"You… what?"

"When my family died in that fire, I had no one. I was living off the streets. But when you found me I knew we had something in common, you had lost your family too, sure in a different way to me but still, we were both alone. So when I met you, I thought of you as my second chance to get things right".

Homura was stunned.

"Hey Akemi, you still with me"

She slowly nodded her head.

"I never knew you felt that way" said the ebony quietly

"Well that's bad communication, just like a real family"

The word family stirred deep seated feelings inside of Homura, _"is that really how she thinks of us, as family"_

"What do you say Homura, sisters to the end"

Homura smiled "forever"

Kyouko then took on a look of mock horror "oh god no, I'm turning into you"

The pair silently laughed the rest of the lesson away.

At the sound of the bell Homura braced herself for the tidal wave of curious girls but today they were not interested in her, the flocked to Kyouko like sheep. Homura looked at Kyouko, then at Madoka, then back at Kyouko.

Kyouko grinned "go, I'll cover for you here".

Homura grinned and moved over to where Madoka had been, but she wasn't there. _"Damn it" _thought Homura _"she's gone"_.

Homura moved out into the hallway, she scanned the crowds of students for her objective, no success. She pushed through the throng all the while on the lookout for a certain pink haired protagonist who did not seem keen to appear. She rounded a corner, BANG! CRASH! SOUND EFFECTS! She found herself once again on the bottom of a pile which contained only two people. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into two pools of bright pink.

Madoka blushed "OH… um… sorry Homura-Chan" she said nervously.

"Geez Madoka, not in public, save it for the… OUCH"

This time it was not Madoka who hit her but Hitomi, who then proceeded to drag her, by the ear into the cafeteria. The two on the floor watched them go.

"Um, Madoka"

"Yes"

"Could you please get off me now?"

"Oh sorry"

Madoka struggled for a moment to untangle herself from the ebony, but eventually both girls were on their feet again. There was an awkward silence, neither girl seemed to know what to say. They had both thought it through so thoroughly before school, but now found themselves lost for words.

Finally Madoka broke the silence, "Homura-Chan…"

"Madoka…"

"I need to speak to you" the two spoke at the same time, then both looked momentarily confused, then Madoka said "so… um… shall we".

"O-ok then"

The pair walked off in silence, neither said a word but they both somehow knew where to go. They went past the cafeteria, past the gym, past the place where all of the other students congregated to eat, and headed straight for the bench concealed by the cluster of bushes. They reached it and sat down. Awkward silence. It lasted forever, no, scrap that, maybe that thing that is longer than forever yet somehow fits into the space of about twenty seconds. Homura finally broke the agonising silence.

"Madoka"

"Yes" replied the pinkette eagerly

"I… Um… well… about yesterday… what you said"

Madoka flushed so red that tomato's now called themselves blue.

"Um… yes"

"Well, I just need to know… did you really mean it"

Awkward silence.

"Well, I don't really know" she began "I guess I sort of meant it in a way, but I just felt sort of desperate to make you listen, so I just blurted it out".

There are no words that have yet been invented to describe how red both girls faces were.

"So, you did mean it?"

Madoka flushed impossibly more red.

"Um, in a way yes, but I also want to get to know you before I make that kind of a decision"

"Oh" said Homura and Madoka thought (although it may have been her imagination) that she sounded a little disappointed.

Awkward silence.

"Homura, please understand, I only want to be friends" Madoka said "you're so interesting, and I think you are a really nice person, so please, can we be friends"

More silence, the red in Homura's cheeks was beginning to recede.

"Okay"

Madoka could scarcely believe her ears.

"Really?"

"Yes" replied Homura "we can be friends"

Madoka was overjoyed; she could have screamed it to the world, her excitement at that moment. Before she knew what she was doing she had flung her arms around Homura and pulled her into an embrace which caused the ebony's face to go from red to blue in a matter of seconds.

"M-Ma-Madoka" she choked "I can't breathe"

"Oh… sorry" she said, releasing her new friend

"Th-that's o-okay" panted Homura.

Sayaka watched from the bushes, still sniggering at how she had given Hitomi the slip in the line-up at the cafeteria. Her video camera had just captured the whole tender moment between the two girls and even the blunette was astonished at what she had found. It almost mad her ashamed of herself for filming the whole scene _"almost" _she thought. She watched intently, just in case anything happened. She was so focussed that she didn't see the redhead sneaking up behind her.

"Yo!" the voice made her hump out of her skin.

She turned and saw the scariest sight she had ever seen, a redheaded girl standing over her, with a stick of pocky in her mouth and a look of complete and utter disgust on her face.

"My name is Kyouko" she said, punching her fist into her palm "I don't believe we have been formally introduced"

**A/N: I made Kyouko sentimental, WHAT THE HELL! So Madoka has attained the position of friend, that bring Homura's total up to two (^_^) hehe. Did you like the cliff-hanger at the end, did you, did you, MWAHAHA, stupid Sayaka, trying to kill her friends tender moment with a video camera, so THANK GOD for Kyouko, what could happen next *wink* *wink*. Keep those guesses coming in, I could pair Mami anyone, I could pair her with Hitomi or Kyouko or Sayaka. I heard someone mention Charlotte's name. Heck it might even be Madoka's brother (not). Sorry if this is too short, but I just love torturing you. Keep those reviews coming, they give my life meaning (^_^).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but schools back in and the soccer season has started so I have so little time to do this between homework and training. This chapter is dedicated to Obsidian and Cobalt who inspired this story from the very beginning… ALL HAIL MY YURI FANTASIES…**

Sayaka gulped. The redhead towered over her, making her tremble, and the expression on her face burnt into her memory like a branding iron. _"Oh crap" thought the terrified blunette "I am so screwed"_

The redhead's look of pure rage froze her to the spot, then suddenly she found herself lifted up in the air by her collar. "WHAAAAA!" she cried.

The redhead pulled her so that their faces where within an inch of each other "what do you think you are doing" She said in a voice which made her tremble more violently with fear.

"I…I…I…"

"WELL!"

"I… I was just…"

"You were filming that weren't you" said the redhead, it wasn't a question.

"I…"

"WELL! ANSWER ME"

Sayaka flushed crimson and she mumbled something illegible.

"Pardon, didn't catch that"

Sayaka had to use all of her self control to stop herself from crying with fear. Eventually she managed to stammer "I… yes… I suppose"

"I knew it" said Kyouko "you little bitch" she smiled, a cruel, remorseless smile. "OH well" she said "not for me to decide your fate", And carrying Sayaka by the scruff of the neck she walked out to meet the two who were still embracing. "Oi" the two girls jumped apart and both flushed so red that it made Kyouko's hair seem green, "sorry to interrupt your little moment but I caught this one in the bushes, spying on your little scene".

She tossed the video camera and Homura caught it, Madoka shuffled closer and they both watched the screen. Homura's face proceeded to grow steadily redder, but Madoka's face now wore an expression that made Kyouko's previous expression seem like a friendly smile. Homura snapped the video camera shut and, now so deeply red scientist would have to redefine the whole colour group to accommodate this, and Madoka, so enraged she was trembling, marched over to Kyouko, seized Sayaka by the ear and dragged her into the bushes once again.

Kyouko whistled "wow, would not like to be in her position".

Homura, still red, simply nodded her head.

"Hello, Homura come on talk to me".

She didn't

Kyouko sighed "so, what was that all about"

Homura's face, which had almost returned to normal shot straight back to post red "it was…noting"

"Hah, nice try Homu but I know you, so what are you and pinkie now? Respected acquaintances? Friends? Lovers?"

Although anyone you asked would tell you it was physically impossible to be any more red than Homura was now, somehow she managed it "were just friends" she said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm satisfied with that answer" said Kyouko and did not say another word.

At the sound of the bell Sayaka and Madoka emerged from the bushes, Sayaka a nervous wreck and Madoka still in a rage. She marched over to Homura, seized her hand and dragged her towards the school.

"Can I just say, that was the single most stupid thing I have ever seen"

"Shut your mouth"

"OOH snappy, I'm scared, what are you going to do scold me to death"

"I…Said…Shut…UP!"

Kyouko recoiled.

"Oh geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the…"

SMACK! Kyouko was on the floor, the side of her face was aching and an infuriated Sayaka was standing over her. Kyouko stood up but Sayaka punched her again and was about to go in for a third when Kyouko caught the fist and twisted her wrist until one slight movement would have broken it.

"Listen and listen good, I am not the one at fault here, you are, and judging by that little display, you deserve everything you get"

Kyouko released her and walked calmly back to the school as if nothing had happened.

Sayaka burst into the classroom four minutes late.

"Sayaka Miki, class started four minutes ago"

"Sorry sensei… had trouble with lockers… won't happen again" she panted

"Very well, kindly take the seat beside Sakura-san"

Sayaka stared in horror at the redhead, sitting there indifferently glancing around the class as if she had not just heard the little disturbance Sayaka had not just caused. Madoka was in the front row, she still looked furious and was avoiding all eye contact with Sayaka. Homura sat beside her, with an expression of mixed bewilderment and amusement.

"_Thinks she can steal my best friend"_ thought Sayaka _"I'll show her"._

She walked to the back of the room and sat beside Kyouko. She attempted to make eye contact but the redhead stared stubbornly in the opposite direction, pretending to be immensely interested in a painting on the wall. Turning her attention to Homura and Madoka in the front row, she noted that the pinkette was on the edge of her seat, specifically the edge closest to Homura. Homura had noticed too and was not sure how to react to the situation.

"_No shame" _thought Sayaka _"she has no shame at all"_

The remainder of class went without a hitch, Sayaka listened… pretended to listen to the teacher and when the bell rang and she got out into the hallway she made a beeline straight for Madoka. But the pinkette was more difficult to reach because of Homura's fan girls, Madoka was attached to the ebony's arm so tightly that she was surprised it didn't drop off and as a side effect, she too was surrounded.

"Crap" said Sayaka as the fan girls started to move as one, outside so as to not lose sight of their idol Homura.

She followed the mob outside and watched it disperse. Then she headed for Madoka again, but due to the minor effect of everyone moving in different directions she was soon drowning in people. She gave up and barely escaped with her life, she leaned back against a wall and took several deep breaths. Then she realised who was standing beside her.

"_OH come on, cant anything go my way today" _thought the blunette.

To her surprise, Kyouko didn't knock her teeth in, but simply headed for the door, ignoring her, like everyone else.

Homura was walking down the road, hand in hand with Madoka. To her surprise she did not feel in the least embarrassed, in fact she was rather enjoying herself. The feel of madoka's skin on hers was a nice feeling.

"_HUH"_ thought Homura as inappropriate images flitted through her head _"why am I thinking like this, I hardly know her, snap out of it Homura"._

The two reached the gate to madoka's house.

"Well… goodbye Kaname-san"

"Um… Homura-Chan"

"Yes"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow"

Homura looked blank.

"No" she said cautiously

"Well… um… would it be okay if we… you know... hang out tomorrow"

Homura, face still blank, mind even more so, said "How do you mean"

"You know, just hang out"

"Okay then" said Homura still more confused "where would you like to 'hang out'"

Madoka thought "well, I have always wanted to see what your house is like, maybe we could meet there and arrange something" she said hopefully.

Homura, face now so blank it couldn't have been more blank, short of wiping it of all physical features, said, so cautiously she could have been talking to a violent psychopath who would flip out at the slightest wrong move "o… okay"

"Really?!" said Madoka in a voice which did little to conceal her excitement.

"UM… yes that's a good idea" said Homura.

"Okay then, um, here's my number, so call me if you can't find where I live"

The two girls exchanged numbers and after that Madoka clutched the phone to her chest as if she was carrying a priceless jewel or the key to the destruction of the world. The two girls parted ways and Madoka sped inside so fast her father nearly had a heart attack. She raced into her room and recorded Homura's phone number in so many places that she was surprised she had any room left in her books to do homework.

Homura walked along the footpath, alone, but not for long. She spun around, seized the arm which shot straight past her, twisted it around and held it behind the back of a certain annoying redhead who it belonged to.

"Nice try, you need to modify your tactics"

"I only go for you when you are deep in thought"

"Maybe I just look it today"

"I know you Homura"

"Your point"

"What were you thinking about"

"Cant our resident genius figure it out"

"Getting a bit lippy there"

"Well, I am waiting for an answer"

Kyouko pulled a face and pretended to think "UUUUUMMMM. Could it be… Noooooo… Maybe"

"Sometime before Christmas would be good"

Kyouko grinned "Was it the pink head"

Instead of flushing her customary version of red, Homura kept her cool and said

"So what is I was"

"You're no fun" whined Kyouko "but you were thinking about her right"

"Yes"

"Forthright, well at least I can get you to acknowledge her existence" she pulled another of her incredibly annoying faces "so where do we stand, colleagues, friends, lovers"

The pink flush was starting to appear in Homura's cheeks.

"I… I got her number"

Kyouko openly gasped

"Geez you work fast"

"It's not like that"

"I know I know, but if it was I would not think any less of you" her face softened "you know you can tell me anything… right"

"Y…Yeah"

The two girls walked for some time in silence, then Homura said.

"Say I did like someone, hypothetically speaking… how would I tell them"

"I KNEW IT!" Kyouko explode with excitement

"Wha…"

"Is it her" said the redhead, suddenly deadly serious

"I… no… of cours…"

"is it her!" repeated the redhead with a growing sense of urgency

Abandoning her previously cool manner, Homura's face finally hit scarlet.

"I… I"

"I knew it!" said the redhead.

There was an awkward silence after that and when both girls had calmed down Kyouko spoke again.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?"

Homura's face was steadily growing pink again. She mumbled something indistinct.

"Huh? Speak up woman"

"Wha… what are my chances"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Homura was almost scared with the redhead's reaction.

"She's all over you, she can't get enough of you, I'd say she likes you at least as much if not more than you like her"

Homura was startled.

"Really" she said with bewilderment.

"Yes really, god you are hopeless Homura"

Homura fell into silence once again to contemplate this revelation. After a while she spoke again.

"How do I tell her?"

"Huh"

"How do I tell her!" pressed Homura "how, when, where"

Kyouko thought "well… they say that if you truly love someone you just know when the time is right" she grinned "but I don't believe that superstitious crap, when you feel comfortable in her presence, when you feel like you could trust her with your life, go for it"

"O…Okay, thank you Kyouko"

"Soooooo" said Kyouko "what's for dinner"

**A/N: DAMN EVERYONE HATES SAYAKA A WHOLE DAY OF THE SILENT TREATMENT CRUEL WHO CARES SHE DESERVED ITNEXT TIME ON EARLY BIRD… Madoka's fabled weekend visit to the dwelling of her one true love. BAKA. I AM IRON MAN, usually I hate cliff-hangers but when you know what is coming they don't seem to hurt as bad, NO SPOILERS THOUGH MWAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the suspense filled wait…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is finally the long awaited visit… Yuri fluffiness in this chapter is a promise to all of you who have stuck with me this long. Kill me if this update was worked on for too long. School has been interfering greatly with the time I can spend writing, and exams are coming up so I am up to my eyes in revision. When the exam blitz has calmed down a bit I may have a chance to write some more stuff.**

It was eleven thirty in the morning and Madoka was not enjoying herself. It had just occurred to her, that after arranging to meet Homura at her home, she had forgotten to get the address.

She had a difficult time enplaning to her mother why she was walking to the opposite side of town. Next she had to escape her baby brother's death trap of adorableness. Then she had to backtrack around the park to avoid the school bullies who were hanging around getting up to no good as usual. Then she had to fend off an attack from a ravenous bird, hell bent on stealing her sandwich. And when she had finally gotten halfway towards her destination she foolishly chose the route that took her right past Sayaka's house.

The ambush could have been prevented by simply walking the other side of the road. But alas, Madoka's brain was not working in that way this day. She was tackled to the floor and spent thirty seconds struggling to escape, she went limp when she realised who it was. Sayaka pulled her to her feet.

"Madooookaaaaa!" she bawled, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Madoka did not speak.

"Not this again, look how many times do I need to say I'm sorry?"

"You never said sorry."

"What?"

"You never said sorry, you never apologised."

"You never gave me a…" began Sayaka.

"You had a ten minute opportunity to apologise when I dragged you away from the others," said Madoka, her voice had taken on an edge which was so sharp it could have cut diamond. "And you still haven't apologised," she continued.

"Madoka I…"

"Unless you are going to say sorry then save your breath."

"I… I…"

"Just like I thought, you are just too thick to realise you did anything wrong." Madoka huffed. "Well if you will excuse me, I am going to visit Homura-Chan."

The pinkette retreated into the distance, Sayaka sat on the sidewalk, on the verge of tears.

"How could she say that to me? Her best friend."

"Well you were kind of an ass," said a voice.

"Don't say that to me, it was all her fault for not admitting it."

"Okay now you're just sounding like an overemotional toddler," Said the voice.

"But it is just so obvious."

"True, but that doesn't justify what you did."

"But…"

"No more buts, you have to apologise. Or is being right about one tiny thing worth your friendship with Madoka?"

"I… I guess you are right."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do turn around."

Sayaka's head swivelled, her jaw dropped, her temperature rose, and that little switch in her brain that told her to scream and run clicked.

"Wow," said Kyouko, "you really are slow."

Back to the present. Madoka was seriously getting annoyed now. She was running up and down streets, knocking on doors, asking every person she saw if they could direct her to the dwelling of Homura Akemi, but no one knew. She was just about to give up and go home, when she realised that Homura had given her her phone number the previous day specifically for this situation. In a split second Madoka had pulled out her phone, flipped it open, dialled the number and pressed it to her ear.

"Come on Homura, pick up." She said.

She was not disappointed, less than five seconds later she heard the sound of Homura's voice on the other end of the line.

"Akemi residence, how can I help you?"

"Homura-chan it's me Madoka,"

"Oh, hello Kaname-san, what do you need?"

"Well, I was on my way to your house, but I can't find it."

"Oh,"

Homura's voice sounded surprised.

"Homura-Chan, are you ok."

"Yes, I'm sorry Kaname-san, I live in the large block of apartments directly across the road from you."

"Ok… wait… how did you know where I am?"

"I can see you from my window."

Madoka looked up, and saw Homura, sitting in the window, staring down at her.

"Oh… OK then, I will be there shortly."

Homura was in a state of shock.

"_She actually came."_ She thought.

Homura's experience with people was that they made an arrangement, forgot it, and didn't show. This had happened with every person that she had ever met.

"_Well almost all of them."_ Thought Homura.

The universe, true to its habit of reacting to her thoughts, conjured that one force of true evil in the elevator, coincidentally at the same time as Madoka.

The pinkette entered the elevator, and nearly fainted from shock. The redhead grinned at Madoka.

"You here to visit Homura too huh?"

"I…Uh…"

"Okay, I understand, don't hurt yourself."

Madoka entered the elevator, and Kyouko pushed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator shot upwards. Neither girl spoke, and after a while the awkward silence became too much for either girl to handle.

"Sooooo." Said Kyouko "why are you visiting."

"I… I arranged to visit yesterday, why are you…"

"I'm here for food." Said Kyouko simply.

The elevator returned to silence, and Madoka started to wonder what was taking it so long to go four floors. Finally the elevator doors slid open. The two girls walked up the hallway side by side, still silent.

Kyouko turned at one of the doors, she rapped on the door one… twice… three times. And thirty seconds later the door opened.

"Hello Kanam…"

She stopped dead, and stared at Kyouko.

"Kyouko, what are you doing here? Where is…"

"It's okay Homura, I didn't eat her, although I was certainly tempted, her hair looks like cotton candy, it was getting just about too much for me to stand."

Homura sighed. "Okay then, get in here."

Kyouko didn't need telling twice, she charged in and made herself at home in seconds.

Homura turned to Madoka. "So Kaname-san, welcome to my home."

"Thank you Homura-Chan."

Madoka stepped inside. The apartment was pure white, the walls were white, the ceiling was white, the carpets were white, even the furniture was white. Kyouko saton one of the couches, munching a stick of pocky.

"Oi, you gonna stand there all day? Come have a seat!" said the redhead, patting the seat beside her.

"Uh…Okay then"

Madoka went over and sat beside Kyouko. Homura was busy preparing tea in the kitchen.

"So Madoka, tell me," said Kyouko, "what is Homura to you?"

"I… She… What?"

"You heard me, what is she to you?"

"I… we're friends,"

"HAHAHAH!"

Madoka stared at the redheaded girl as she laughed.

"Um. Kyouko," Said Madoka uncertainly.

"HAHAHA! OH you crack me up kid"

"What are you?..."

"You don't really think you have us fooled, do you?"

"I don't know what you are say…"

"Yes you do," said Kyouko, suddenly deadly serious, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't I swear."

Kyouko looked her up and down.

"Madoka, listen to me," said the redhead.

"_When did she start calling me by my name?" thought Madoka_

"I know what you're going through; I went through the same thing trust me. But lying to yourself about it never got anyone anywhere. I can see it in the way you talk to her, the way you act around her. You're even more obvious than she is."

"What are you talking about?"

Kyouko pushed her down on the couch.

"Tell me the truth," She said quietly, "I can see it, I just need confirmation. Do you love Homura?"

"I…"

"The truth Madoka."

Madoka stopped in her tracks.

"I… I… Yes," she said eventually, "I love her, and I want nothing more than for her to love me back."

"Good."

The redhead threw herself back onto the couch.

"She loves you back."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Heck she is almost as obvious about it as you." Kyouko laughed. "But of course, you can't see that. Love is strange, you just can't tell if that one person you like likes you back."

Madoka let her head fall back onto the pillow. Her thoughts were in chaos.

"_Homura-chan loves me back. I should be happy. Why am I so scared?"_

"Here's the tea," Said Homura, "Um… So,"

"I'll be going then." Said Kyouko.

"What?" Asked both of the other girls.

Kyouko grinned evilly. "You two obviously have a lot of catching up to do."

As she stood up, she whispered in Madoka's ear, "treat her well, she's been good to me all these years."

Madoka stared, taken aback, as the redhead walked past Homura, pausing to whisper something in the girls ear, which made her blush a pleasing pink colour.

Homura walked over and sat down. Her face had returned to normal, but she had the air of someone who was holding back from doing something outrageous.

Madoka of course was completely, and blissfully, oblivious to this fact. She herself however was having an internal war with the voice in the back of her head.

"_Keep calm Madoka. You're in her house, it doesn't mean anything yet."_

"_What if it doesn't mean anything ever?"_

"_It will eventually, you heard Kyouko."_

"_Why should I listen to her?"_

"_She's known Homura longer than you."_

"_What if she's just trying to take Homura away from me?"_

"_She wouldn't be giving you advice if she was."_

"_But she might be trying to sabotage me."_

"_Since when do you think like that Madoka?"_

"_I don't! I don't know what's happening to me."_

"_It's love, it does thing to you."_

"_How would you know? You are me. You have never felt this either."_

"_You are impossible!"_

"_You are me."_

"_Don't use that one on me."_

"_Alright, well maybe I'll just leave and let you run amok."_

"_Fine!"_

And the voice in her head ceased. Madoka immediately felt lonely, the voice was always there when she needed it most. It had helped her out of quite a few sticky situations in her life. It was her main source of guidance, other than her mother. And she had just shut it out.

Madoka sipped her tea, and cast around for a topic of conversation.

"So you live by yourself Homura-Chan?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you said you had relations in the area."

Homura set her cup down on its saucer.

"I do, my grandmother."

"Then where…"

"She lives out of town. I go out there every few days, hust to make sure she is okay."

Madoka was astonished. "But don't you get lonely, living here by yourself?"

"Sometimes," said Homura, "but Kyouko comes around most days, and I don't really mind being alone anyway."

"_Kyouko comes around most days does she? Well then, I had best do something about that."_

"Well Homura-Chan, you won't be lonely anymore, I'll be here for you all the time."

"That is very nice of you Kaname-san, but you mustn't make promises you can't keep."

"What do you mean? I will keep my promises, I always do."

Homura laughed an empty laugh. "Madoka, no one can keep all of their promises. Things happen, and people can't make it, or just couldn't be bothered. This has happened to me far too often."

Homura was interrupted by Madoka, who did something that may well have destroyed the entire meeting. She grabbed Homura, and kissed her on the lips. Surprisingly, Homura did not fight the kiss. In fact, she welcomed it, and, to some degree, even returned it.

Madoka was the one to pull away, and she saw a glimmer of disappointment in the other girl's eye.

"This… This is my promise… to you, that I will always be there for you."

"Madoka."

"_She said my name."_

"I-I love you Homura-Chan."

"Kaname-san." Madoka registered the renewed use of he last name. "I-I…"

"It's okay if you're not ready to say it yet. It's enough to know that you do."

"What does this mean? For us."

Madoka giggled. "Umm… I guess you could say, we are, lovers."

Homura blushed crimson. Then she winced.

"Um, Kaname-san."

"What is it?" asked Madoka, worried.

"Can you please get off me, I can't feel my arms."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Homura-Chan."

"It's okay, it's okay."

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you."

The rest of that day was spent talking, joking, snuggling with eachother. Eventually, as night fell, Madoka fell asleep. Homura quietly moved her to the bedroom. She returned to the lounge room, and stared out the window once more. She sat ther, staring down into the street below, thinking.

Her musings were interrupted when the phone began to ring. She sighed, and moved to answer it.

"Akemi residence, how can I help you?"

"_Akemi-san, is that you?"_

Homura's heart sank.

"_No, no, no, WHY?"_

She sighed. "Yes, Tomoe-san, how can I help you."

"_Me and charlotte are in town, and we were wondering if we could drop in on you for a while."_

"_If that's okay Homura-Chan,"_ said a voice that Homura knew to belong to Charlotte.

She thought of Madoka, sleeping quietly in her room. "Um now isn't the best time for me Tomoe-san."

"_What? Why?"_

"I-I have a guest over."

"_A guest, who?"_ Mami gasped. _"Did you finally find a boyfriend Akemi-san."_

"What? No."

"_A girlfriend then?"_

Homura did not answer, and that moment's hesitation gave Mami all the information she needed.

"_EEK! I knew you would find someone."_

"_Mami settle down."_

"_Charlotte! Listen to the good news, Akemi-san found a girlfriend."_

Homura heard a squealing sound coming from the background.

"_That's great, we can't wait to meet her."_

"_We'll be round first thing in the morning to meet this new girlfriend of yours, depend on it."_

"Wait! Tomo…"

The phone line went dead, and Homura sighed.

"_No rest for the weary."_

**A/N: Hail the gods of yuri, you have finally delivered. And now the question I must ask myself is… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Well as you can see, Mami is paired with charlotte, so congrats to Drinkie and Faust91x for guessing correctly. Chapter six is dedicated to you. Why chapter six I hear you ask? Because that is the chapter that most directly involves Mami and Charlotte. **


End file.
